Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
The present invention relates generally to hay rakes, and more particularly, but not necessarily entirely, to finger wheel hay rakes.
Modern finger wheel hay rakes generally comprise left and right side rake arms, each rake arm having a plurality of rotating tined wheels. A frame holds the left and right side rake arms at an angle such that the plurality of tined wheels generally form a xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d shape. When towed across a field containing cut crops, such as hay, the plurality of rotating tined wheels on the left and right side rake arms form a windrow from the cut crops. A baler may then be used to bale the cut crops.
The left and right side rake arms are generally supported by a left and a right housing assembly attached to the frame. Each of the housing assemblies may be adjustable in order to adjust the angle of the xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d formed by the left and right rake arms. The housing assemblies may also be connected to a hydraulic system allowing adjustment of the rake arms during use. In addition, the hydraulic system may allow the rake arms to be raised to facilitate transport.
Each of the rake arms provides a plurality of hubs, a single rotating tined wheel being attached to each hub. The hubs allow each of the rotating tined wheels to rotate when the hay rake is pulled across the field.
On a standard hay rake, the rake arms typically support the plurality of rotating tined wheels from the inside of the xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d formed by the plurality of rotating tined wheels. The leading face of each of the rotating tined wheels is attached to one of the hubs. This configuration, however, has been found to be less desirable due to the fact that the standard hay rake has difficulty operating on wet or heavy crops thereby leading to diminished performance under these conditions.
More recently, it has been found that better results may be achieved over the standard hay rake by supporting the plurality of rotating tined wheels from the outside of the xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d instead of from the inside. In this regard, the trailing faces of the rotating tined wheels are attached to the hubs. These types of rakes are often called trailing wheel rakes due to the fact that one or more wheels are positioned behind the rake arms for support. While trailing wheel rakes may be more efficient than the standard hay rakes, they are generally considerably more expensive than the standard hay rakes currently available on the market today.
In view of the above, there is a need for a low-cost solution to easily convert existing standard hay rakes such that the less desirable features are reduced or eliminated. In particular, this need includes reorientating the rake arms such that the rotating tined wheels are supported from their trailing faces (outside of the xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d) instead of from their leading faces (inside of the xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d).
The features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the invention without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.